French Kiss
by Beni-kun
Summary: Kyo plans on going to France to go see the sites, but will something come up that will ruin a relationship or the beginning of a new one? Yaoi... Read and find out! Rated for language...and some others as well. Please review!


Hey there! Welcome for another one of my fics! Of course, it IS going to be yaoi…so, if you don't like, go BACK…that's all you have to do! Anyhow, for those who like it, resume! Please review:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Benimaru, Kyo…whoever else from SNK…I just use their characters to make odd, yaoi fics…'cause I've got nothing else better to do!

(T: ) Translations, (AN: ) Me interrupting the story!

Warnings: A bit of a sex scene…but not really…imagined nudity(In other words, nudity that you see in your imagination!), AND, rated especially for the language. Loads of cuss words, so watch out! If ya want me to cut off on them, I'd be glad to-just please review:)

Normal POV

"So when are you going to come over?"

"If you want to, right now I guess…"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, you know I'm always free on Fridays."

"Hm. Right."

"I'm…libre…" The brunette smirked.

"Why the hell did you choose to learn French, of all languages?" The blonde responded suddenly responded with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" The brunette looked confused as he spoke to the blonde over the phone as well.

"Tell me what?" The blonde insisted over the phone.

"Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you, Beni-kun…" The brunette laughed slightly, then continued. "I planned on going over to France, you know, get to see all that historical stuff, and all that. That's the reason I wanted to learn French."

"You fucken shit hole…how could you forget to tell me something like that?" Benimaru seemed mad for a moment.

"Sorry, it's just that…well, I hadn't really told anyone, but now that you know, do you want to go with me?"

"GO WITH YOU! Not on your life, putz." He replied with slight disgust.

"Aw, common, Beni. It wont be THAT bad. It's not like if I was asking you to stay over there, or anything."

"Kyo, you don't get the point, I can't go-we can't go!" Benimaru stood up from his couch, cell phone in his hand, then started for the door.

"Why not?" Kyo seemed confused as to why they couldn't go. He knew that there was something important he was forgetting.

"Don't you remember, or have you forgotten? We're getting married in Canada!" Benimaru replied, and Kyo froze. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Fuck…Beni, I'm sorry…but I've already bought the flight tickets for tomorrow." Kyo bit his lip while Benimaru sat in his car, his free hand on the steering wheel.

"No, it's all right…go if you want to…our marriage can wait for later, right?" Benimaru seemed to be forcing back anger with Kyo, but it seemed like he really meant it.

"That's right! But…go with me, it'll be great." Kyo insisted.

"I can't…look, I have to go-I'll go see you when you're leaving."

"Dude, Beni, think about it, okay?"

"I'll think about it, all right. Bye."

"Bye… mi amour." Kyo replied, then hung up, a small smile on his face.

LPLPLP

Benimaru's POV

I get out of my car, slamming the door shut, and cursing under my breath some more….well, more than I already did after I hung up on Kyo…But, how could he forget? Should I go? Should I even insist on going? Fuck…this is just too weird for me…Kyo, that fuckin' wanna-be French asshole…I'm gonna get my hands on his neck, and- There was a sudden knock on my door, which interrupted my plans for strangling the life out of Kyo. I got up to go see who it was, and to my surprise, Kyo, that no-good bastard. (How tha hell did he get here that fast?) He hugged me tightly, murmuring sorry, and all this other bull shit.

"Kami, Beni, I'm so freakin' sorry about that…I wasn't thinking straight. I was just so excited, you know, going somewhere besides here…" Kyo trialed off, kissing me, long and hard. But I didn't kiss back.

"Common, Beni, I'll make up for it tonight. Whatever you want." Kyo almost sounded like he was begging, so I gave him a chance.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, please, anything." Kyo kissed my lips again, and hugged me some more.

"Well…we could…hmm…"

"What?" Kyo seemed desperate.

"We could fuck…but you'll be tied to the bed, and you're all mine for the night. How does that sound?" I smirk, knowing that Kyo is always used to me being the bitch on bottom. Now it's his turn.

"Um…well, I did say anything…okay. As long as you're not mad at me anymore." Kyo agreed.

"Oh, I won't be mad anymore…" I smirk, trailing my finger down the side of his face, and leading him to my room upstairs. Kyo followed, and just as soon as he stepped inside my room, I pushed him onto the bed, roughly getting on top of him, kissing him furiously. I guess you could say I was still mad, and I wanted to hurt him a little.

"Trust me, you won't be walking normally after I get through with you." I smirked, seeing the look of fear on Kyo's face. And to think of it, in all those months, I had never gotten to fuck him…now was my chance.

(AN: Okay, since this fic isn't going to be all that lemony, then we'll have to wait until they're through! (laughs evilly) Unless, I get some reviews…then _maybe_ I'll put some lemon in the next chapters-so, you know what to do after ya read it:P )

LPLPLP

Normal POV

"Oh, God! Fuck!" Kyo whimpered as Benimaru slipped out of him, then kissed him to end the rather, brutal sex.

"I knew you'd like it." Benimaru managed through short breaths, breathing heavily onto Kyo's neck, kissing it some more.

"Oh, fuck…" Kyo was still in slight shock, his legs still wide open. Benimaru got off of him after one last kiss to the lips, then headed to the bathroom naked. (AN: Well, duh!) Kyo didn't even dare to move. His ass hurt like hell. He didn't think Benimaru would actually do it…he realized that this was is first time getting fucked. (God, I bet he fucking enjoyed ruining my virgin ass) Kyo thought, then managed to sit up slightly. He winced, then decided to stay in bed…and sleep. He'd (hopefully) walk tomorrow…and get on the plane to France.

When Benimaru got out of the shower, he saw that Kyo was asleep. He smirked, knowing how he was going to feel in the morning. (He deserved it…) Benimaru smirked, then began to blow dry his hair. After, he changed into one of Kyo's boxers, then slipped under the covers, which he'd have to wash in the morning due to the smell of him and Kyo. He wrapped his arms around Kyo, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

LPLPLP

Ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen next! O.o Will Kyo be insupportably sore, will Benimaru decide to go with Kyo to France, and will Duo Lon ever stop getting paler? (j/k! I like Duo Lon :)) Find out in the next chapter! Please review…if not, then I won't update! At least one or two…common, I'm not asking for much, am I? (cries) I'll never get reviews! (Sobs, tears flow like water fountains) PLEASE…review…


End file.
